the Two blondes
by Nightbat0204
Summary: [jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long] Pyrrhas dead, ruby left with Nora , Ren and Velvet left. This is the Story of the two Blondes and how they rose after crashing and burning.
1. Chapter 1

_So this 1st chapter is gonna take place from jaune's pov , ill update very week but if was to be specific every Friday or Saturday._

I see a man wearing a red cape like ruby's and i walk over and he's talking to Prof. Goodwitch and General ironwood and They look upset and the Motion for me to walk over to there and the look at me and glynda says "Jaune , you have no idea how hard this is for me to say but Ozpin and Pyrrha are both dead...Ruby ran to the top of the tower and saw cinder shoot an arrow through pyrrha's chest killing her" I look at them and the just stare at me and say "jaune?" and then they watch me turn and walk away and im sitting by where i landed and i just pull out a picture of JNPR & RWBY and it makes me think back to when we were fine before beacon went to hell , i get up thinking "what's that noise?" and i see a beowolf jump at me and i dont have enough time to pull out my shield so i put up my arms and send aura to my arms to make a shield , i think " of course im not this lucky if yang was here she'd say something like "you've been disarmed" and i scream as it claws slde through my left arm like its butter and i burn it with my aura killing it and i think "oh shit." i then pass out. I wake up in a hospital with bandages around my arm and i say "where am i" and i see a woman walk through the door and i say "mom" She looks back at me and says "jauney boy how just how did you manage to lose a arm" i look at my mom and say "being me" i get up from the bed and say "i need to get miranda to SDC and tell her to bring Project Knightfall" i call weiss and say " i need a favor , but i need to go to SDC for it and we're gonna do buisness , i hang up and say "lets go to Atlas.' my mom looks at me and says ok , ill call the jet. as we land i say to my mom its ok stay with the jet as i leave my weapons here and get on my motorcycle which i lovingly name Double Moon. As im driving to SDC i call Miranda and said "do you have Project Knightfall as i pull into SDc's parking lot as i hang up i say ill meet you there , i hear behind me " You dunce you could've killed me."i smile and say "hey riding a motorcycle with one arm is harder than you would think , yes i lost an arm now down to business." Weiss looks at me in surprise and says ''jaune you've changed , Just know that despite our differences I care about you as a brother." i look at her and smile and say "My sister is coming here with a Project that my family was working on its a Bio-mechanical arm that can fire dust in a beam , i need !5 kg of fire dust , yang and ruby's address and 12 dust crystals of every element." she looks at me in awe and says "jaune ill do it and you've changed for better ot for worse i think whoever killed pyrrha and ozpin should rot in hell for an eternity for what they did." we walk into the main lobby as my sister , Miranda arc walks through the door and says " hey jauney boy." i turn aroubd and say "oh good you brought knightfall, Weiss Take us to a lab." Miranda hands a suitcase to me and we follow Weiss to a large lab where she tells me to put the case down on the table and says "holy crap this is advanced even by my standards." Me and Miranda Says "yeah that tends to happen when your Family is a Cybernetics R&D company." i take my shirt off and the bandages off so miranda can put on "knightfall" it attaches and i start to move it and i put my clothes back on and say to Weiss "hand me a dust crystal" she looks at me with curiosity and hands me a ice crystal i take the crystal and load it into the loading chamber on the bottom and i take a step facing the traning dummys and i kick it then i punch it into the air and i aim the hand towards it and say "Freeze." the beam Fires and hurtles towards the dummy and freezes it and makes it shatter from being so cold. Weiss looks at me jaw dropped saying "thats awesome." Miranda laughs and says "An Arcs work is never finished." I eject the empty crystal and it turns to dust as it leaves the chamber and i look at the Gauntlet and decide to give it a White primary color with my Double Crescent logo on the top the loading chamber door.i look at weiss and say 'Wheres Yang and rubys house." Weiss looks at me and says "ruby left ! week after "it" happened and yang is still at home in patch she hardly moves." she hands me an address and says "is there anything else you need i look at her and say "yes i need you to make two things a robot arm for yang , hence the 15kg of fire dust and i need you to help me finish my Ranged weapon .50 pistol that mecha-shifts into a bow and arrow im only using a bow on cinder for poetic justice for killing pyrrha." Weiss looks at me and smiles and says "very well"| 


	2. Chapter 2

So to give an idea of what jaunes new arm looks like this of The iron man 3 Mk.42 but with lines in the arm for the color crystal and with jaunes paint job


	3. Chapter 3

So i found out i had chapter one repeating it was an accident so i removed ch. 1 and renamed ch. 2 to ch.1 and ch.3 to ch.2 :/


	4. Chapter 4

_Yes Weiss's father is happy-ish since i dont actually know what hes like based on volumes 1,2 and 3._

I look at Weiss after she gave me the dust i needed and "Weiss if i need your help will you be able to?" as i say that i see a man walk through the elevator door's and say "Weiss, Who is your friend?" I look up at him and hold on my hand to shake his hand and he accepts and stares at my new arm and i look at him and i say "Jaune Arc and, your daughter here just gave me some dust and a surprise for my friend, which ill pay fo-" he laughs and pats me on the back and says " nonsense consider it a gift because after what i saw you do in the lab, i think it's good that somebody is taking the fight to Cinder"he looks at Weiss and whispers "is that _The Jaune Arc Who You told me about and how he lost his arm."_ He then looks Back up at me and says "Look Jaune Weiss told me about what happened and i'm gonna give you two things 1, is this halo projection of as a memorial and 2, is my help should you need just push this" I look at him and say "thank you as" I put the Schnee emblem in my pocket.

Miranda walks through the door and says " hey lil bro we have to go to the store and get some new clothes because you smell like dead grimm. i blush as i wave to the Schnee's and leave as we drive down the street i look at Miranda after we get new clothes its off to patch to get yang "Look Miranda, it's ok if you dont want to come i wont be ma-" she cuts me off and says "slow down jaune im coming besides someone is gonna have to repair the arm if it gets damaged." We walk into a store and at the counter i see Coco she looks at me and says "Oh...my..god your alive we all thought you were dead." I look at her and say well besides losing an arm im good im going to patch i need some new clothes. Coco laughs and says 'Damn right you need new clothes we will change you out of that fashion disaster, follow me," i follow coco and she leads me to the back and hands me a black leather jacket with a yellow shirt some dark jeans and some black boots and gives me a Necklace that has mt iconic double crescent logo. i smile and say thanks i got to the front and Coco says to me "Send your sister back" I look at miranda and say "go on , she wont bite."

 _Miranda's POV_

As i head back there Coco looks at me and says "i only picked the jcket because it will knock yang off her rocker ." i look at her with a curious look and she says "yang has a crush on jaune." i look down and Coco says "whats wrong with yang?" i look up at her and "Yangs arm was cut off during the battle of looks at me and says "oh, thats explains velvet the other week..." i look at her and say "you know where she went?!" Coco says "no" i nod and Coco grabs my hand and says "Yang has given up if anybody can get her back to fighting its your brother." I smile and say "thanks Coco."

 _Jaune's POV_

As Coco and Mirandacome back i say "how much will this be she looks at me and says "oh jaune its free" and i thank her as me and Miranda leave the store and we Climb on double moon and i say "Time to go back to the ship so we can go to patch" i walk up to mom and say " Mom Take the Bullhead to patch and the go home i dont want you getting hurt" she hug's me and says "alright ill leave after patch" i smile and sit down to take a nap" **_*Time skip 4 hours*_** Miranda Shakes me awake and says "we're here and we walk off the ship and say "welcome to patch, i guess." my mom gets us directions to yang and says "This way kiddos" as we're walking down a dirt path we see a house in the distance and i smile and turn to look at Miranda and Mom they tell me it's ok to go ahead. I run ahead and i knock on the door and i hear "Who the hell are you" and i scream like a girl...again.


	5. Chapter 5

_So my computer broke and I'm in the process of building a new one so it'll take a couple of days_


	6. Chapter 6

_Jaunes pov-_ I look at the door and i knock on the door and it opens and i see a man with blonde hair just like Yangs but shorter and he says "who the hell are you?" his eyes dart down to my left arm and notices my arm and his eyes widen and says "Oh my god, your Jaune, your the person yang talks about constantly , shes actually here now oh and call me taiyang." i nod to him and say "Is yang ok? , i thought'd she'd leave with ruby to find cinder." Taiyang looks at me and says "The leader of the White fang stabbed Blake through the stomach and then Yang flew at her cutting off her arm." i look at him and say "i knew she lost her arm but damn" i hand him the suit case and he opens it and says "why'd you make this, i open my mouth and i hear yang wake up and i pale. I look at taiyang and say "Do you mind if i talk to Yang?" Taiyang looks at me and says "sure i dont mind." I get up i walk into Yangs room to see her turn around and i look at her and say "Hey Yang"

 _Yangs pov-_ I wake up and stand up facing my window to see some birds fly off some trees and then i hear my door open and i turn around and i gasp as he says"Hey Yang" Jaune Arc is in patch, I look at him as i punch him in the stomach and then i throw my arm around him and i feel something cold lay on my side and i look down and scream "Jaune wheres your arm"

 _Taiyang's pov-_ "Jaune where's your arm" I look and my house and i look back at the two arcs staring at the house in horror i look at them and laugh saying "Dont worry he'll be fine" they look at me and calm down.

 _Yangs pov-_ I grab his arm and say "Who did this to you ill murder them" i blush and i think to myself "wow he looks good'' Jaune looks at me and say "Yeah you should meet the Person who made it" Jaune looks at me and says "im going after Cinder and Mercury and Emerald, they'll pay for what they did to vale" I look down and say "why do you have to go" Jaune grabs my chin and says "Cinder took so much from me and Ozpin sent me a letter and before you ask no i havent read it" I look up at him and say "Well then how about we read it together Jaune." he looks at me and nods as he pulls out a his phone and sets it on the floor and summons a projection of the letter and i look at him saying whats it say?

 _Jaunes pov-_ As I look at the scroll i feel Yang grab my hand and say "what's it say?'' I look at her and say "Thank you" and i begin to read the letter Ozpin sent me.

 _"Dear Jaune, if your reading this then this means I've dissapeared , I am sorry for anything that has happened and what im about to tell you i say in the hope you can defeat ago i had a daughter who was an extremely gifted Dust mage she like her mother were great at dust usage, Cinders mother is Salem, the first Winter maiden , yes Jaune i'm THAT old man from the story of the 4 maidens , me and Salem had Cinder almost 26 years ago, Jaune i tell you this in the hope that you can get Ruby and your friends to beat Salem and Cinder. Jaune i want you to success me as the new headmaster at beacon, should Cinder destroy beacon i built a new Beacon in a town called New Sanctuary, New beacon is built just like old beacon but theres no colors, no furniture , i left that all to you it's your school now. But Now you must be asking yourself "Why is cinder doing this" the truth is because Salem was infected with a grimm parasite when she was pregnant with Cinder, it got transferred to Cinder when she was born and it took hold when Cinder turned 18, I couldn't help her then but i can help you Jaune, I knew about your transcripts being fake i allowed you to get into beacon because i knew you would become great , I knew this because my semblance is called time rift i can see into the future, I know you can become a great hero, one more favor make Qrow Brawen and Taiyang Xiaolong teachers at your school._

 _From Your friend,_

 _Ozpin Ocarina_

I look at Yang who's crying and she says "Ozpins daughter was Cinder, Ozpin is the old man from the Four maidens, thats why he's so strong" I look down and say "I know, and im gonna kill Cinder and Salem because they're more grimm than actual people now. Me and Yang look at each other and we see a smoke start pluming out of the forest and we say "Oh no" as i grab an Ice dust crystal and load it into my arm and say "Cmon yang lets go see what was" As we run outside and a White Fang solider grabs Yang and throws her with Miranda,Taiyang and my mom. I see a man with a sawed off shotgun revolver and a Blood red katanna, he says to me "Well, well, well Jaune Arc the boy who lost an arm, tell pyrhha i said hi" He looks at down at Yang and cuts her cheek and laughs and says "After I'm done with you i'll kill her and then your family and friends." Thats it, i'm gonna kill him, I summon all of my aura and i Feel it all come out.

 _Yangs pov-_ I stare at Jaune as i see all of his aura come gushing out of him it makes his hair stand straight up and it turns white and his eyes turn Bright yellow and he smirks and winks at me

 _Jaunes pov-_ As i wink at Yang i turn towards the White Fang leader and say "It's all about to change" He laughs and says "it's been nearly 12 years since ive had to actually try, so get ready to lo-" I cut him off and Punch him in the face sending him crashing into tree's knocking a couple down and i say "Threaten the people i love one more time watch what happens he gets up and runs at me and cuts my cheek and shoots my arm and i raise my arn and i kick him into the sky with an aura-infused kick and point my robo hand into the sky and i point it up and sream "This is the end for the White fang, consider this an extiction."As i fire off my ice cannon i hear Yang yell "Jesus Christ Jaune thats awesome" I eject the empty crystal and walk over to Yang and cut her ropes and she hugs me and says "Who designed that arm?" I smile and say "Mainly my sister but i had the design imput'' I get up and cut my sister and my mom out and the i move to taiyang and he says "Nice job but the ice cannon was a bit much" I get up and i walk over to Yang and say "I dont feel so great as i move my hand and Everybody gasps as yang says "Oh nonononono, Jaune " she runs towards me catching me and lays me on the ground and pleads "c'mon Jaune stay awake" i feel my aura drop and i think "I mustve ran out of aura" and i fall asleep.

 _Yangs pov-_ I start crying over Jaunes body and notice he has extreme aura deprevation due to him Passing out and i pull out my scroll and i scan him with it and i say "Well that answers that Question why he passed out" Everybody looks at me and sees my scroll aura bar in the red and they say "His aura ran out didnt it?" I tun and look at them and say "yeah, hell be fine once we heal him of that gunshot" I'm still crying as i pull his shirt off to wrap around his gunshot and in turn stop the bleeding. I pick up Jaune and carry him into the house and on my bed and and Miranda walks in and says to me "Here i have some bandages" and i say" thanks" I grab the tweezers and i pull out the bullet and i drop it in the bowl and i say "Almost done and then he'll just need a jumpstart of aura" Miranda looks at me and says "Yang, I know you love jaune, we noticed when jaune collapsed and to be honest, he loves you too , but Jaunes just believes he doesn't deserve happiness." i look at her and say "You have no idea what that means to me, I just feel so broken i cant fight with one arm." She looks at me and shows me a suitcase and says "Jaune made this for you on his way to SDC and Weiss helped Give him the dust." I open the case and i see a robotic arm just like Jaunes but yellow with a gold trim and my flaming heart emblem on the front and some dust cartidges, i look at her and say thanks as i put it on and i feel it hook up into my arm and i say "thanks and i look at her and say "Thanks now can you leave so i can give him some aura" She looks at me and says "ok sure no problem." I place my hand on his chest and summon my aura and deposit some in him and it starts to heal his gunshot and then i grow tired from him sucking my aura dry, so i climb into bed with him and say "i'll see you when i wake up" and i quickly kiss his lips and i close my eyes and fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Jaunes pov-_ I wake _J_ up and i look down to see Yang and her hand is above my heart and she's smiling and i feel where i was bleeding and i feel it fully healed. I hear Yang roll over and grabs the pillow , i get up and i put my shirt on and i walk into the living room where miranda says "Hey , how do you feel?" i look at her and say "im fine and why was yang asleep on top of me?" I turn bright red. I hear yang groan.

 _Yang's pov-_ As i groan and roll over i see Jaune isnt there so i get up and walk into the living room and jump on Jaunes back and say "Should you even be up right now?" He looks at me and says "i'll be back in a bit im just gonna be outside to practice my semblence, which i have lovingly dubbed "Super Arc"." I look at Jaune and laugh and say "Goddamn it, is this what everybody else went through with my puns?'' Jaune and Taiyang Groan "yes." I see Jaune walk outside and go back to sleep.

 _Jaune's pov-_ I walk outside and i grab my swor and and i sit on the ground and i let my aura flow through my entire body and i think about those feelings that unlocked my semblence and i stand up and take my shirt off as i go through a couple of sword strikes that and i sheathe my sword and say "Anger and fear of losing people brings my semblence out, i start to scream and i feel my hair begin to stand straight up and i feel my muscles grow in size and i feel taller i pick up my sword and start to swing at some trees, my aura goes through the sword and i slice at a tree and it causes the tree to disintegrate, i hear running and i turn around and i see yang standing there with her gauntlets saying " Is everything ok i heard screa-."

 _Yang's pov_ -I hear screaming as i wake up and i grab my gauntlets slide them on and say "i'll go see if jaunes ok , dont worry" I run as fast as my legs will carry me and i run deep into the and i see Jaune standing in front of a pile of ash and i blush as i notice he doesnt have a shirt on and i think "yangy likey" I look at him and see the Silver hair and i say "Your semblence is similar to mine" and i walk towards Jaune and say "There's something you need to know, Jaune i love you , i know it's too soon because pyrr-". He cuts me off and slams his lips into mine and says "Shut up i love you too." He tangles he fingers in my hair and kisses me softly but passionately as we seperate he puts his hand on my cheek and says " I love you too yang, Yang would you like to be my girlfriend?" I look at him and say "yes, a thousand times yes" and we start to make out and Next thing we know It's dark out and jaune wakes me up and says "we should go back to the house, he looks at me and says yeah i know." As we walk back Miranda walks outside and says "Where have you to-" She stops talking as notices Jaune forgot his shirt and is using his semblence and my hair is a mess and walks outside and says "Yang, Theres someone here to see you." I look up at Him and i see _HER_ standing there and i feel all the anger come out at once as my hair turns pure white and my eyes turn blood red i stare at her and i say "What the hell do you think your doing here, mother." Jaune stares at Both of us as she takes off her mask to reveal a carbon copy of me just with red eyes and black hair. I cock my gauntlets and i see her say "Yang, honey im sorry i had to leave." I almost calmed down immediately as i felt Jaune grab my hand lacing his fingers through mine.I look up and see dad say "Raven,why did you leave and she says "because i was afraid." I give jaunes hand a squeeze as i turn my semblence mom says "Were gonna have to go home jaune, then were going to haven." I look down at the and mom notice my face and dad says "Yang i want you to go with jaune, oh and jaune you hurt her you'll find out why im called the Bronze tiger.

 _Jaunes pov-_ I say to Taiyang "dont worry about that." Me and Yang go up ahead and i say to my mom "Ill meet you at the ship mom." she says "ok" Me and yang walk towards the bullhead and Yang says "Jaune why are we going to your home" I look at her and say "I'm going to armor up and then im gonna track down ruby."

-Sorry that havent updated in a while ive been busy ill update more frequently


	8. Chapter 8

Nightbat _here, The bronze tiger thing was something i read in another fanfic i thought it made it sound nice. Also Sorry i haven't updated in a month or so thats because I had finals and that demanded my attention. I should be updating more regularly._

 _Yang's pov-_ I wake up to jaune shaking me awake and he kisses me softly saying "Hey were at my home." I get up and walk towards the loading bay and i say "It's beautiful."I walk off the ramp onto a platform and i stare at Facility in front of me, it has so may windows to where to looks like glasshouse and i see a glass rotunda connecting the three building's. I feel jaune Grab my hand and say "C'mon ill take us to the R&D lab and then the armory so we can armor up and ill show you around Arc Labs.I nod and as i walk through the front doors i see an older version of Jaune and he turns around and says "Jaune" and i hear Jaune say "hey dad" I look at Jaunes dad and he looks at me and says " I am Dr. Leonard "church" Arc. and you must Yang Xiao-long." I turn shake his hand and say its nice to meet you and he says to us "So how are the arms holding up" Jaune looks at me and says "they're better than fine" Jaunes dad says "Hey jaune, Mom told me about what your planning to do and i built you something." We both look in at his hand as a holographic projection of a jet appears and i hear him say'' It can go 0-200 in 10 seconds, Jaune looks at his dad and says "Damn that can be fast, what can it do?" He smiles and says "I knew you'd ask that it comes with a 8-barrel dust high impact minigun and a stealth drive and it has 2 drop pods and medbay and remote control function just meet me in my office later ill give you the upgrade."I smile as i lace my fingers through his hand.

 _Jaune's pov-_ I lead Yang through to an atrium and i say "We're gonna go meet my sisters." We walk into a domestic living area and i say "Hey it's me jaune." And i hear feet run downstairs and i see 7 blonde heads jump on me and i hear yang say "Well then" Me and my sisters get up and i say Yang meet "My twin sister Zoey, my younger sisters Elena and Bonnie and Dianna, Who are the triplets and my older sisters , Iris and Caitlyn." I get up and say "What are you guys saying and they say "First whose that and second what happened to your arm." I run my hand on my back neck and i say "Ok first This is Yang Xiao-Long, My girlfriend and i hear yang Hum happily, and i then i hold up my Cybernetic Hand and say "A beowolf clawed my arm off and Dad and Miranda's R&D Department made this Bad boy." And they stare at my Gauntlet and they say "That looks so cool." I smile and I hear Yang say "You should see his Semblence which i call "Arc Mode" And they all stare at me and say "Jaune can we see your Semblence" And i say "Ok just stand back." I let them spread out over a couple of feet and I close my eyes and i let my aura flow through me and I open my eyes and i feel my body get covered in white fire and my hair stand up and I shoot open my eyes and my sisters stare at me and say "Woah" They notice my eyes Yellow and my hair is Silver and it standing straight up. I say "Yeah im definitely calling this"Arc mode". As i power down i hear Dads voice over the intercom and he says "Jaune meet me in my office and ill give you the upgrade for you arm." My sisters look at me and say "Awwww bye jaune." I watch them hug me and then hug yang saying "Take care of our brother yang" and i notice she smiles. As me and yang leave we start to walk up the stairs and Yang says "So were going to haven?" I nod and we reach the top of the stairs and we open the door to my dad's office and he gets off the Phone and says "Jaune, Yang Sit." We sit across from my dad and he says "So R&D finished installing the stealth drive and they gave it a new paint job and named it "Spirit of fire" A hologram appears on the table and it shows the ship painted black with Matte black and Yellow Accents. My dad then says "Jaune give me your hand, so i can give you the remote control code for the ships he pops open a Sd card slot and he closes it and then he says "That will let you remotely call the Spirit of fire to you or let you control it." I nod and WE turn and look out the window and we see a Ship crash into the valley and we see hundreds of grimm run over the mountain and my dad runs over to the intercom and says "everyone get to the Spirit of fire and evacuate the facility its a grimm attack.'' I look at my dad and he says "That ship is an atlas ship, That ship was at the battle of beacon and he says "It was taken by an SS-Class grimm called Draksis the taken Archon Preist, You guys leave on the ship ill be setting the nukes off to destroy the base." I nod and i say "C'mon Yang lets get the ship running"

 _Dr. Lenard "Church" Arc's pov-_ As Jaune and Yang leave the room i say "AI Transfer yourself to the Spirit of Fire" I hear "Transferring now Dr. Church." I walk over to my desk and Pull out my Sticky detanator and load it and say "I'm So Sorry" As i walk to the reactor room i see two grimm i run by them shooting them both in the head and i say "Go down the stairs and make a right then ill be there." I Go down the stairs and i say the passcode "Rubrem Mors" I walk through the door and I pull out my phone and say "Begin Voice recording and prepare to send after my death _-Recording- "Hey jaune if your Listening to this then it means You won, you kicked the shit out of the grimm and got everyone to the Spirit of fire, I knew you could."_ I fire My Sticky detonator shot at the Reactor and say _"But this is my last stop, But if the people who attacked are alive then i know you can stop them, The world still needs you Jaune so when you die you better be damn sure that those you leave behind can carry on without you, I know i am , Funny thing that i never thought of before theres so many stories about some brave hero decides to give there life to save the day and the survivors all cheer and everybody lives happy ever after, But the hero never gets to see that ending they'll never know if there scarifice really made the difference they'll never know if the day was truly saved, In the end they just had to have faith aint that a bitch. This is Dr Lenard Church arc signing off._ I stop the recording with tears streaming down my face and i fire a charge onto the Reactor and i call Jaune and i hear Jaune say "Hello, Dad _-BZZZT-_ ake it out we're all here." i say "Jaune i cant do a remote Detonation i need you to set a course to haven and Fly there" i hear Jaune say "No dad im not leaving you" I say "Jaune Theres no time and just remember I will always love you _-BZZZZT-_ I look down and say my Scroll Short Circuited and i throw it to the ground and i hear "Well well any last words before i kill you" I turn around and i see Draksis and a man in a hood who says "After i kill you i'll kill your bastard of a son." I turn around and smile and i say "Well i would quote the Great Monty Oum but i dont actually think he said it" The they look at the bomb and he says "Draksis lets get out of here and he sticks his grimm infested cutlass in the air and teleports away." I then fall to the ground with blood pooling from my stomach and i close my eyes.

 **-15 minutes prior-**

 _Jaunes pov-_ As we leave my dads office i say to Yang C'mon Lets get to the hangar we start to run down several dozens flights of stairs and i walk to a giant metal door and say "0204" and that causes the door to open to reveal hundreds of people getting on the ship and i pull out my scroll and i call mom and i hear her say"Jaune oh good is yang with you." i say "Yeah are my sisters with you she says yeah" i say see you later and hang up and say "Lets get to the bridge." I take the Elevator up and we walk into the and we feel the eleavator go up and we exit and we see 2 seats i get in the pilot seat and start the engines and my Scroll rings and i answer it and i say "Hello, dad, did you make it out we're all here."I hear my dad say "Jaune i cant do a remote Detonation i need you to set a course to haven and Fly there" i say "No dad im not leaving you" My dad says "Jaune Theres no time and just remember I will always love you." My dad hung up and Yang looks at me and says "Jaune whats wrong?" I look at her and say "My dad in order to let us escape he decided to blow himself up with the reactor" I break down and she says "Oh my god Jaune im so sorry" I feel her wrap her arms around me and i begin to take off and fly to haven and i set the ship on auto pilot and i get up and walk by a locker that says "Pvt. Arc" I walk in front of it and say "Dad was in the military?" I open the locker and i see a suit of armor behind a glass case." I close the door and Yang turns and looks at me and sees my gauntlet start to beep and she says "Why is the Gauntlet beeping" as she says that we feel the ship shake dure to an explosion i say to Yang "That was Dad." Yang and I hear my Gauntlet say "Message received" I look at my gauntlet as a Audio message starts to play and its my dad, _"Hey jaune if your Listening to this then it means You won, you kicked the shit out of the grimm and got everyone to the Spirit of fire, I knew you could._ _But this is my last stop, But if the people who attacked are alive then i know you can stop them, The world still needs you Jaune so when you die you better be damn sure that those you leave behind can carry on without you, I know i am , Funny thing that i never thought of before theres so many stories about some brave hero decides to give there life to save the day and the survivors all cheer and everybody lives happy ever after, But the hero never gets to see that ending they'll never know if there scarifice really made the difference they'll never know if the day was truly saved, In the end they just had to have faith aint that a bitch. This is Dr Lenard Church arc signing off."_ Yang walks Behind me and drapes her arms on my back and says "It's ok Jaune, Let it go" And i do. I sit there Crying for what felt hours. I then get up and say "We're Approaching Haven, We might as well tell every one else." I walk up to Intercom and say "We are now Approaching Haven Please exit the shuttle when we land." I put the ship in stealth mode and I look at the incoming city saying "Welcome to Haven, lets find ruby." Yang nods but hugs me.


	9. Chapter 9

So I'm gonna re-write this story because I felt like the relationship was super rushed and it felt forced and I'm gonna re-write this story and I'm gonna write another story about halo 5 from the Pov of fireteam Crimson


End file.
